


Bring It On

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan can't live with the thought that he hurt her.





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bring It On  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 726  
>  **Summary:** Aidan can't live with the thought that he hurt her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2119381.html) at 1_million_words

Sally ran into the room screaming, “Where’s Aidan?” 

“He just ran upstairs to his...” Josh spun around to face her, his voice trailing off as he glanced down at the blood beginning to stain the top of her dress. “What the hell happened?”

She shook her head. “It’s not what you...”

“The hell it’s not. He...” He stopped as Nora put a placating hand on his arm.

“Look at her.”

Josh glared at Nora. “I am looking. I can see the blood. I may not be a doctor but I know what blood looks like when I see it. He bit her.” 

“No, Josh. I mean look at her.”

He slowly turned his head. At the look on Sally’s face he lowered his tone, “What happened?”

“We were in the woods and we...” Her cheeks began to turn pink. “We kind of got carried away. And when...” She cleared her throat. “I kind of passed out and....”

Josh quickly held up a hand to stop her. The last thing they needed to hear was the details. “We get it. He’s upstairs in his room.”

Without another word Sally ran passed them, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sally rushed to Aidan and grabbed his arm to keep him from plunging the stake he held in his hand into his heart.

“I thought that...” Tears of regret filled his eyes. “I could have killed you.”

Sally rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. No you couldn’t.”

“But I...”

“Think back a minute, Aidan. I wanted you to.” She leaned closer careful not to touch the stake. “I begged you to.” Her voice was husky with remembered passion.

Thoughts of being woods, Sally beneath him, thrusting up to meet him as his fangs sank deep into the soft skin of her neck ran through his mind. Her blood and flowed freely in his mouth, warm, wet and delicious. He was terrified he couldn’t stop himself in time; he was going to kill her.

A deep growl escaped him.

She knew exactly where his thoughts had taken him. She shook her head. “There was more, Aidan. Keep remembering.”

As he remembered her blood rushing into his mouth a sound flashed through him as Sally’s moans of desire filled his ears. _She was purring._ He gave her a stunned look.

“But you were so still. There was so much blood...” His voice broke. “I thought you were dead.”

“No, I passed out.” Sally admitted softly. “When I came to I tried to tell you I was okay but for some reason you thought I was a ghost again and took off running saying something about not being able to live without me.”

“I couldn’t face what I had done.”

“Of all the stupid things to even think about doing.” Sally grabbed onto the stake and pulled it out of his hands before tossing it across the room. “Even if that had happened do you think I would want you to...” Her voice broke. She couldn’t even think of the words much less say them. 

“But...”

“No. There’s nothing you can say that will ever make me be okay with what you were thinking of doing. What you would have done had I not made it back here in time.” She stepped closer until their bodies were touching. “I enjoyed it, you big ass.” She punctuated each word with a pointed finger to his chest.

A slow smile began to curve his lips as he slid his arms around her waist. “You did?”

Sally nodded her head eagerly.

Aidan leaned his head towards hers. “You passed out.” 

She took a deep breath. “Yes. But don’t let it go to your head.”

His smile widened and his lips moved closer. “Too late. I made you pass out.” He quickly scooped her up in his arms.

“What are you doing?” She squealed.

“First we’re taking a shower and then I’m going to see if I can do it again.” For a minute his brow wrinkled. “The passing out part not the drinking your blood part.”

 _Did he actually think he wasn’t going to drink from her again?_ Well she would just have to see about that. A slow, teasing smile began to curve her lips. As she pulled his head down to her she whispered, “Bring it on.”


End file.
